Colors of the Boys
by Ti'ana7
Summary: This is a silly little fic that I decided to post. Rated PG for very very mild langauge


Author's Note: Okay first of all. This is my first fan fiction to be posted. Well actually this isn't mine (that's part 2). It's my friend's. She had a dream and I HAD to post it. R&R please. Flames will be given to Dilandua to play with (well maybe that's not a good idea).   
P.S. -this happened during the war… I guess.  
P.S.S-If you know how to spell Dilandau's Guymelef. I can't remember how!  
P.S.S.S- last thing, I had to add a few things and take some out, so it's not   
Exactly like her dream.   
***********  
"Why do you have to leave again Van?"  
  
"Hitomi, you know in a war you have to leave if you want to be able to fight." Van signed. Why couldn't the Mystic Moon girl get even easy things like that? "You don't want people to get hurt, do you?"  
  
As Hitomi shook her head no, Van nimbly jumped into Escaflowne. Hitomi leaned over and kissed it on the toe. (A/N: well he didn't give her time to kiss him on the lips. It's the only other place) Escaflowne was covered in a bright light while Hitomi ran to a safe place to watch the battle.  
***********  
As Escaflowne was getting ready for battle, Van happened to look at Escaflowne. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS?" Van yelled. Hitomi ran up to Escaflowne to see what was wrong.   
  
"What's wrong-" Hitomi looked Escaflowne up and down. All the while trying not to laugh. She was failing miserably.   
  
"Why is Escaflowne PINK?" Van said, keeping his voice under control as much as possible, though Hitomi could hear the anger bubbling underneath the calmness.  
  
Hitomi herself questioned the question. Why would Escaflowne be pink? She thought to herself. "Oh, no"  
  
"Explain the 'Oh, no' that's always bad." When Hitomi wouldn't answer, he almost burst with pent up anger.  
  
"It must happened when I kissed it." she said quietly.  
  
"YOU KISSED ESCAFLOWNE!?!?!" Van exploded.  
  
Fortunately for Hitomi a certain red Guymelef came up.   
  
"VAAAAAANNNN!!!! You're gonna die!!" Then Dilandau realized Escaflowne was pink. He started to laugh non-stop. "What kinda male paints his Guymelef PINK?"  
  
Van, being the stubborn person that he is, had to protect his pride. So in other words play the blame game. "It's Hitomi's fault she made it turn pink."  
  
"I always know she was a trouble-maker. But PINK?" Dilandau just continued to laugh harder.  
  
Hitomi decided to take matters into her hand. She went right up to Dilandau's Guymelef and gave it a kiss. A bright light surrounded it and it turned baby blue.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY 'MELEF? YOU B-"  
  
"Now who has a weird colors. Baby Blue… it matches your eyes."  
  
"Fanel, I have RED eyes!"  
  
"I'm talking about Celena, only a girl would pick that color." Van started to laugh.  
  
"There must be a girl in everyone." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Fine, Fanel, BURN BURN BURN!!!" Dilandau raised his fire arm. And-  
  
"But Dilandau, that's WATER!" Hitomi said.  
  
Van had mean while drawn his sword, only to find it's a bubble gun (think of one you give to little kids). He looked at it. Hitomi looked up at him to see why it was taking him so long to attack.  
  
"Hey lookie! A bubble gun!" she squealed. " PULL THE TRIGGER VAN!"  
  
"I know what to do!" he said irritably. He pulled it and big bubbles came out from it.   
  
"Fine then Van, if I can't burn you then… FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE!!!" Diladau screamed.  
  
The bubbles and water collided in the middle. After a while the bubbles and water ran out. "Oh, what the Hell, Dilandau! Let's get out and sword fight!"  
  
They both jumped out. Hitomi immediately started to laugh. Van was dressed in pink. His normal red shirt was pink. His pants were not cream anymore, just the bright white you see around Valentine's Day. His unruly black hair was kept back with a little pink heart hair clip. Dilandau was meanwhile dressed in baby blue. He had baby blue pants with a baby blue shirt with a golden retriever puppy with big (you guessed it) baby blue eyes.  
  
Allen ran up to them. "Why aren't you fighting? Oh my God! You are Pink and Baby Blue!"  
  
Hitomi wanted to know how much more of a girl the Heavenly Knight could get. So she went up to him and kissed him. Allen, unlike Van and Dilandau, became mean. His long blue coat was black and silver. He had a silver mask over his face. His high heeled boots changed to army boots. And his gloves were silver. "Allen why are you so mean looking?" Van asked innocently.  
  
"Hey!! Girlie-boy" he said walking up to Van "What are you trying to steal my girl?" Allen grabbed Van by his shirt, and using his height lifted him off the ground. Van just hung there, not doing anything. "That's what I thought!" He then dropped Van.  
  
Allen proceeded to pick Hitomi up and carry her like they do at weddings. He then started to run off with her.  
  
"Hey! Allen! Where are you going with my girl!" Van yelled. Allen ran back to Van and picked him up by his shirt.  
  
"Puney Little 15 year old!"   
  
Hitomi coughed to get Allen's attention. "I'm fifteen too, yah know."  
  
"Sorry My dear." Allen replied. Allen dropped Van again and picked up Hitomi. Hitomi kissed Allen and Allen put her down. Allen's clothes all changed back to there original form.   
  
Van ran up. Allen drew his sword in self-defense. Hitomi ran up to Van and kissed him too, hoping that kissing him again would work.   
  
It worked and Van became normal again. Then Dilandau came running up. He spoke up. "Don't I get a kiss?" So Hitomi went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Dilandau had his eyes closed. He opened them after he felt Hitomi kiss him. "OH DAMN!!! IT DIDN'T WORK!!!!"  
  
Van got mad. "Try Allen, he's the closest thing we have to girl beside Hitomi."  
  
Allen went up to him to try and kiss him. "NO NONO!!!! I AM NOT HAVING HIM KISS ME!!" Dilandau screamed. Allen grabbed him by the arms and fought him down and kissed him. Bright light surrounded Dilandau and he changed back into his normal self.   
  
After Allen and Dilandau went away, Van went up to Hitomi and said "Allen and I got the same number of kisses."  
  
"Would you like one more?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Van nodded his head.  
***********  
Okay, that's the end. Feel free to e-mail me or whatever.  
Oh, and sorry no extra kiss for Van, my friend just HAD to wake up then. 


End file.
